jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Neugeborenes Imperium
Artikelname Hey Leute, hießen die nicht Reborns oder wurden die nachher doch übersetzt? In meinem Spiel hießen die nämlich nicht Wiedergeborene. Boba 17:18, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wohl! Bild:;-).gif Nene, die werden auch im Spiel so bezeichnet - "Desanns Wiedergeborene". "Reborn" ist nur beim Cheaten... Ben Kenobi Admin 18:28, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Oh echt...komisch kann mich nicht erinnern das ich...ohh doch ich hab ab und zu gecheatet :D Boba 17:31, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Warum heißt der Artikel "Neugeborenes Imperium"? Die Bezeichnung hab ich in den Spielen bislang nicht gelesen. 22:43, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) :Ist mir auch aufgefallen. Alle Quellen, die mir spontan zum Thema einfallen (Jedi Outcast, Die Ultimative Chronik) bezeichnen die Bewegung als Wieder''geborenes Imperium. Bis jemand stichhaltige Argumente für den anderen Artikelnamen liefert, verschiebe ich es einfach wieder nach "Wiedergeborenes Imperium". PS: Lasse weder Aprilscherz noch angeblich korrektere Übersetzung gelten (Anm.: Auch die Google-Software sagt zu "Reborn" "wiedergeboren", ebenso wie mein Langenscheidt). EDIT: Argh, ich sehe gerade, dass selbst die Kategorien mit "Neu"-geboren bezeichnet werden. Wieso???--Daritha 09:38, 1. Apr. 2008 (CEST) WAs schiebt ihr den bitte alles rum... wenn ihr den krtam WIRKLICH lesen würdet, den ihr angebt, steht da Neugeborenes Imperium... nicht immer so vorschnell handeln, Genossen. --Modgamers 14:52, 1. Apr. 2008 (CEST) PS: Ihr bezieht euch ausschließlich auf das Spiel. Da inzwischen die Handlung des Spiels mit ''Der Kristallstern verbunden wurde, hat sich die sache etwas verschoben. --Modgamers 14:55, 1. Apr. 2008 (CEST) PPS: Wir sind nicht hier, um selber Übersetzungen in die Jedipedia einzubauen. --Modgamers 15:23, 1. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Also in Die ultimative Chronik wird auf Seite 275 wirklich die Bezeichnung "Neugeborenes Imperium" genannt. Bel Iblis 16:03, 1. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Nacharbeit Was ist denn das für ein Grund in der Nacharbeit-Vorlage. „Falsch/Schlecht recherchiert, zuviel Gewicht auf die JK Reihe, als auf dem Buch bzw. dem Weblink.“ Klingt für mich an den Haaren herbei gezogen. Könnte man das vielleicht sachlicher und etwas konkreter formulieren? Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:13, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Tja... wenn du dich mit der Materie auskennen würdest, würdest du es anders sehn. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:19, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ich kenne mich mit der Materie aus und verstehe es trotzdem nicht, das ist ja das schlimme. Ansonsten würde ich mich wohl eher nicht bemerkbar machen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass dieser Satz vor Insider-Wissen nur so strotzt, denn eher das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Dein herablassender Tonfall finde ich übrigens völlig unangemessen.--Anakin Skywalker 19:49, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Scheinbar nicht. Wenn aus den neuesten Quellen hervorgeht, dass "Eventually, Desann crossed paths with Imperial Admiral Galak Fyyar, who promptly took the Chistori to meet his obscure master, the Procurator of Justice Lord Hethrir." und ähnliches ist der Artikeltext, dass Dessan auch ein Anführer sei u.ä. sowie auf eigene Faust handeln würde, nicht nur einfach vielleicht ein wenig ungenau oder möglicherweise nicht ganz korret sondern schlichtweg falsch. Der Artikel inhalt wird verzerrt und falsch dargestellt mit einem zustarken gewicht auf die Spiele, bzw. die mehr oder weniger komplette auslegung auf die Spiele, wobei der Schwerpunkt eher auf dem Buch legen sollte (da Hethrir ja der Chef ist). Zudem muss der Spielinhalt im Zusammenhang mit dem Internetlink gesehen zu werden. Alles im allen ist das ein falscher Artikel. Und da das nicht das erste mal ist, dass dieser Artikel in dieser o.ä. Form aus Darthias Feder kommt, ist eine gewisse Abneigung gegen den selben Stoff durchaus nachvollziehbar. Andere, denen ich dies schonmal erklärt hab würden das verstehn und mir nicht zwangsläufig reine antipatie gegen einen Benutzer der JP unterstellen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:27, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Okay, in Ordnung. Aber man sollte es nicht so stark bewerten, wenn eine Quelle in einem Artikel stärker hervorgehoben wird als andere. Wenn beispielsweise der Artikel Vergere auf Basis der Ereignisse in Legacy geschrieben wird, dann entsteht auch ein verzehrtes Bild, aber nur weil die bedeutend wichtigeren Sachen aus Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter nicht drin stehen, ist der Artikel nicht zwangsläufig falsch. Das meinte ich und das wird mit dem Kommentar in der Nacharbeit-Vorlage auch so pauschalisiert. Ich habe dir keine Antipathie gegen meine Person unterstellt, sondern einen „herablassenden Tonfall“ in einem deiner Diskussionsbeiträge... mehr nicht.--Anakin Skywalker 20:37, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Antipatie äußert sich auch durch Herablassung (zudem eher gegenüber dem Artikelbearbeiter und nicht gegen dich). Dennoch denke ich, dass ein verzerrtes Bild noch was anderes als falsch ist. Einfach mal den Text von WotC über Desann lesen. Da nach past der Artikeltext bzw. die Ursprungsform des Artikels einfach nicht mehr. Genauso wie die letzen Versionen des Artikels Wiedergeborene, welche Darthia schon ein paar mal erstellt hat und stark diesem Artikel glich wo ebenfalls die gleichen Fehler gemacht wurden. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:45, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET)